The Doorkeeper to Heaven and Hell
by Hana Okita
Summary: "I'm the doorkeeper who decides which way you should go. Where should you go, Heaven or Hell? Wait and see, shall we?" When Gumi falls into the realm of the doorkeeper, will she be able to get back to the mortal world, the place where she belongs?
1. The Crossroads to Heaven and Hell

**So I decided to create this story because it felt so awesome to write. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 1: The Crossroads to Heaven and Hell

_The angel who guards the doors of heaven is named Kagamine Rin. The devil that guards the doors of heaven is called Megurine Luka. A girl –who is half a devil and half an angel- who guards the roads to these to places, goes by the name of Hatsune Miku._

_They said it's not good to fall into the realm of Miku, and it's safer to quickly finish your business with her. Legend says that there's a door that separates the crossroads, and there she stands._

"Mother, please don't leave me alone…" Eleven-year-old Gumi tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Silly Gumi, mother has to go home. Your brother Gumo is waiting at home. The nurses will take good care of you." Her mother explained.

"But mother, nurse Meiko said that Miku Sama captures little kids!" Gumi protested, still pulling at her mother's sleeve.

"Gumi, nurse Meiko was just scaring you, so you can go to sleep. Hatsune Miku is no more than a myth." Her mother said softly, puling away Gumi's hand slowly.

"But…" Gumi hugged her teddy bear.

"Shh…. Go to sleep. Good night." Her mother whispered and turned off the lamp beside her hospital bed.

Gumi watched as her mother's figure walked out and shut the door lightly. She hugged her teddy bear tightly.

"Sleep, sleep, sleep…" She chanted and soon a wave of sleepiness washed over her and she drifted off to sleep.

Gumi opened her eyes, preparing herself for a new dream. She looked around and discovered that she was in a dark room with no boundary.

"_If you find yourself in a completely dark room with no walls, you may have fallen into Hatsune Miku's realm."_

Gumi felt herself shudder. "H-hello?" She shouted, her voice echoing after her.

"A-anyone t-there?" She tried again, clutching her teddy bear. Somehow it has managed to follow her into this dream.

Suddenly, Gumi caught a tiny glimpse of a bright teal strand of hair. Her eyes widened and she shuddered again.

"W-who's t-there?" Gumi shouted again, trying her best to stand up.

"Why hello, dearie." A melodious voice echoed through the room.

Gumi turned her head around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. A teal haired girl stood behind her. A smile was plastered to her face. It wasn't the girl who made Gumi shudder; it was her smile.

A smile that wasn't evil or good. Gumi resisted the urge to scream.


	2. The Doorkeeper, Hatsune Miku

Chapter 2: The Doorkeeper, Hatsune Miku

"Scream all you want, sweetie." The girl said, not taking off the smile from her face.

Gumi screamed and pointed at the girl. "W-what are you?"

"Ah." The girl combed her hair with her fingers. "I'm the doorkeeper for Heaven and Hell." She pointed at a giant door.

"Hatsune Miku, that is."

Gumi hugged her teddy bear close to her chest. "I t-thought you were fake…"

Miku sighed. "I'm not. Your mother is probably lying to you."

"How can you proof that you're real?" Gumi muttered, backing away.

"Pinch your arm. I captured your soul. Your body down there…" Miku looked into the empty space. "It's soulless."

The ten-year-old backed away further. "S-soul?" She pinched her arm and instantly regretted it. "Ow!"

"Told you I'm real." Miku presented her a winning smile.

"So this is an out-of-body experience?" Gumi asked, caressing her arm tenderly.

"Yes."

"So… why did you kidnap me?" Gumi's grip on the teddy bear loosened slightly.

"To proof that I'm real." Miku replied calmly.

"But you already proofed it," Gumi muttered. "Can I go now?"

"Don't you want to try and see where you actually belong?" Miku suggested, walking over to the giant door.

"But is I belong in heaven…" Gumi backed away. "You won't throw me in there, will you?"

Miku shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe, if Rin or Luka accepts you."

"But…" Gumi held her teddy bear to her nose, inhaling the scent.

"Why don't we make a bet? If you belong to the mortal world, I'll send you back. But if you belong with me, you'll have to stay with me until I allow you to return."

Gumi nodded slowly. "O-okay…" She belonged to the mortal world, didn't she? Besides, she WON'T have to stay here forever.

Miku smiled and extended a hand. "Come, Gumi." She walked over.

"How did you know my name?" Gumi clutched Miku's hand tightly.

"I'm no mortal, you know. I have supernatural powers." Miku shrugged, leading Gumi to the doors.

"Now I'll open these doors and you shall see." Miku pushed open the doors.

Behind the doors was a misty black fog, and slowly it formed to a shape of a black room, exactly like the one they were in.

"Ah." Miku smiled. "You belong with me."

Gumi stared at Miku like she had something on her face.

"WHAT?!"

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter…**


	3. Understanding and Meetings

**Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I appreciate it.**

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.

Chapter 3: Understanding and Meetings

"B-but…" Gumi stammered. "I belong to the mortal world! I'm a human!"

"I guess my friend senses power in you, Gumi." Miku said calmly, looking at her nails.

"Friend?" Gumi tilted her head to one side.

"Oh," Miku smiled. "This." She patted the doors and it creaked, agreeing.

"Whoa." Gumi stared at the door with wide eyes. "It's alive?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I pat it?" Miku raised an eyebrow.

"Pat?" Gumi nodded.

Miku looked at the door and it creaked. She smiled. "It says okay."

Gumi extended a hand and patted the door. It felt like… wood. Cold wood.

"Ooh…"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Miku closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah…" Gumi blinked. "Wait."

Miku raised an eyebrow.

"What was that you said? Something about powers?"

Miku conjured a chair and sat on it while Gumi sat on the ground.

"You know, I was kidnapped too."

Gumi stared at Miku. "What? Like me?"

Miku nodded. "By the old doorkeeper. Let's see…" Miku tapped her chin.

"Her name was something like… Teto…" A red-haired girl popped out from nowhere.

"Hi, Miku! Missed me?" Miku frowned as the girl switched her attention to Gumi.

"Are you going to be the new doorkeeper?" Gumi just stared.

Miku cleared her throat. "This is Kasane Teto, the formal doorkeeper. She's about… three centuries old, I guess."

Teto wagged a finger. "Three hundred and twenty-four. Your memory is getting worse, current doorkeeper."

"Of course not!" Miku protested.

"No excuses!" Teto laughed and faded away. "Good luck with this dear here!"

"That bi-" Miku noticed Gumi's presence and coughed. "She's the one who kidnapped me a century ago."

"A hundred years ago?" Gumi felt her eyes widen. "You're THAT old?"

Miku nodded. "I was kidnapped when I was nine."

Wow, Gumi thought. This girl must be really scared that time.

"So… Why do you look like a sixteen year old?" Gumi asked.

"I chose the appearance of a sixteen year old. That's why." Miku conjured a small chair.

"Sit," She said, gesturing to the chair.

"Thank you," Gumi sat on the green chair. "Do you guys have to kidnap a girl after a certain period or something?"

"Well…" Miku tapped her chin. "Depends. If you feel like your bones are getting stiff or you're too lazy for work…"

Miku shrugged. "I guess so."

Gumi gaped at Miku. "You're lazy?"

Miku waved a hand in a no-way gesture. "Of course not. I guessed that if I brought you here sooner you'll get used to the surroundings and-"

"When am I going to take up the job?" Gumi asked curiously.

Miku turned her head away, looking troubled. "I guess about…"

"Three hundred years later?"

Gumi griped her teddy bear and stood up. "Why don't you bring me here… next time?" She shouted.

"Whoa there, sit." Miku muttered, and an invisible force pulled Gumi down.

"Did you know that…" Miku sighed. "You're going to die soon?"

Gumi gasped, placing her hand on her mouth. "W-w-what?"

"Sorry, Gumi. It's true." Miku scratched her cheek. "Well… based on what SeeU predicted."

"Who's SeeU?"

Miku smiled. "Personal Oracle."

"Wow!" Gumi placed her teddy bear on her lap and clapped her hands. "You have a Oracle?"

"Want to meet her?" Gumi nodded excitedly and Miku walked to an empty space. She traced a certain pattern and a door popped out.

"SeeU!" Miku called as she knocked the door. The door opened and a girl's head popped out.

"Yes?" A headband with a pair of cat ears rested in the girl's platinum blonde hair, the band buried in her fluffy hair.

"Gumi wants to meet you." The girl's eyes sparked with interest and she stepped out from her 'house', closing the door. With a click of her hand, the door disappeared.

"Hi, Gumi! My name is SeeU, nice to meet you!" She chirped.

"Um…" Gumi waved her hand awkwardly. "Hi…"

"Don't be shy!" SeeU said, extending a hand.

"Oh… Okay…" Gumi took her hand and shook it.

"You're lucky, SeeU." Miku mumbled. "She screamed when she first saw me."

SeeU laughed. "Because your smile is scary, Miku! I screamed when I first saw you, too!"

-90 years back in time-

"Where is this?" SeeU muttered, looking around her. "Feels wrong to me…"

"Hi!" SeeU turned her head and screamed as she saw Miku.

"What? Am I THAT scary?" The slightly younger girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Are you…" SeeU pointed at the girl. "Hatsune Miku?"

"Yep!" Eleven-year-old Miku chirped. Twelve-year-old SeeU smiled and patted Miku's head.

"How cute!"

-90 years later-

"My smile is scary?" Miku mused, tracing her fingers on her mouth.

"So," Miku coughed. "This is the Oracle I told you about."

Gumi smiled and clutched her teddy bear.

A sofa popped out from nowhere and SeeU sat on it. "So… what do you want to ask me?"

"Am I…" Gumi looked at her bare feet. "Going to die?"


	4. Heaven

Chapter 4: Heaven

"Uh…" SeeU grinned nervously and grabbed Miku's hand. "We have to discuss a rather _important _matter, okay, Gumi?" Gumi stared in confusion, but nodded anyway. SeeU nodded curtly and dragged Miku away.

"Why did you tell her that?" SeeU hissed. "I'm not even sure if she's going to d- I mean, pass away, yet! But you tell her? Are you a lunatic?"

"Whatever can I do to keep her here? I tried telling her that she belongs here and I abducted her in order for her to '_get used to her surroundings' _but she did she listen? No! Not a single word! Say, SeeU, any plans?"

SeeU rubbed her imaginary moustache, which of course didn't exist. "How about we avert her concentration and bring her to one of the other realms?" She suggested.

Miku pondered over the proposal. "Well, that's the best and only plan available, so I guess," She ended her sentence with a shrug and walked back with SeeU.

"Hi." Gumi looked up, her hands fiddling with the ears of her teddy bear. "I see that you guys are back."

"Uh…" Miku scratched her cheek. "We decided to bring you to one of the other realms."

"Other realms?"

"Like Heaven, or Hell, or anywhere you want!" SeeU chirped.

"Ooh…" Gumi said, fascinated. "I can go to those places? How cool! Can I go to the holiest place?"

"Heaven?" SeeU tilted her head, smiling. "Why not? I mean, they won't snatch you away if your time isn't up…." Miku kicked her in the shins and she coughed. "Rin is not bad, by the way. She just has a weird obsession for little girls…"

Miku sighed as Gumi shivered.

"Especially cute little ones like you!" SeeU finished cheerily. "Don't worry! The furthest she has gone was trapping a girl in a prison for three days! But fortunately for that little girl –What was her name again- Miku smelled a rat and punished Rin! The little girl was of course let into heaven, or wherever Miku ordered her to go."

"You're half devil and half angel –don't worry- she won't catch you! She's petrified of your races, especially of the fact that Miku is there with you! You need not be scared!" SeeU added hastily, noticing Gumi's face paling.

Gumi stared up at Miku and stood up. "Well anyways, I'm eleven, so why should I be scared? It's quite cool after all."

"If you say so…" SeeU stared at Gumi, her face worried and weird.

Miku pulled Gumi's hand. "Let's go." She took hold of the door and jerked it open. Gumi squeezed Miku's hand suddenly. Miku, sensing something wrong, looked down.

"Yes?"

"What if someone comes over and don't know where to go? I mean, you're supposed to be guarding this place…"

"Teto." Miku said. "There's a reason why she still dangles around, you know. I may die due to boredom if I keep sitting here like a good old dog."

Teto, who had popped out from nowhere (again), pouted behind SeeU. "Hey, I'm good enough to help out, you know!"

Miku rolled her eyes and pulled Gumi into the door. They paused to look at the ash blond haired girl. "You coming?"

SeeU took a fleeting glance at Teto, who was pleading her to stay with Teto's trademark puppy dog eyes, and back at Miku with a bright grin. "Yeah, sure!"

Gumi giggled at Teto's immediate facial expression change. SeeU stepped into the door after Gumi and Miku did. Teto's face started to waver and disappear, turning into the black wavy background.

"How do you know which way is heaven?" Gumi questioned, looking at Miku and SeeU whom were both holding her hands. Miku shrugged and pointed at a blonde girl.

"Her," She said, and as Gumi sent her a confused look, she explained, "She's Rin. The one, you know, who likes cute little girls. She's an angel. A weird one at that. Don't be scared of her, by the way. She's alright."

"Yeah! She's very friendly, indeed! Keeps sharing some nice conversations about heaven and whatnot with us two!" SeeU added jovially.

Gumi opened her mouth to protest, but closed it while smiling and nodding her head, hinting that she's fine.

"Okay, then." Miku said whilst dragging Gumi rather forcefully to the blonde.

"Rin!" SeeU squealed, raising her hand high up in the air and waving it. Rin jolted in her seat and waved back.

"That's Rin?" Gumi asked, jabbing a finger in the direction of Rin.

"Yeah. I advise you not to go too close. She looks hyper today." They started walking slowly while SeeU zoomed past them in a inhuman speed.

"Rin~!" She shrieked and squeezed the girl who hugged her back.

"Hey, Miku!" Rin greeted, seemingly unaffected by the squeeze SeeU was giving her. "Is that a little girl?"

"Is an eleven year old a little girl?" Gumi asked, rather scared. "Is SeeU obsessed with little angels?"

"I thought teenagers are thirteen and above. And no. SeeU is rather fine. I think she drank too much coffee today. She should cut down on sugar, too…" Gumi looked away as Miku rambled on plans about how to get SeeU to stop eating sugar and anything like that.

"Hi!" Rin greeted, possibly directing the greeting at Gumi, so she waved back. "Are you a little girl? Oh, wait. You _are _a little girl! I knew it!"

"What was that?"

"My senses told me you are a little girl. Well, not actually, but yeah. You're a little girl all the same. You're twelve, aren't you?"

"Eleven."

"Oh, sorry. Well, eleven year olds are not teens yet, so you're a little girl!" Rin squealed, struggling away from the grasp of SeeU and hopping to Gumi.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" She cried and hugged Gumi. "Well, you need not worry that I'll capture you because Miku is there and she may tell the Divine Lord about it and I'd be cut off from my guarding duties…"

"Again." Miku added in a corner.

"Yeah, again. And it's not fun. Because Len is in there and he's annoying." Rin wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought of said fellow angel.

"Don't you have shifts, or anything like that?" Gumi asked.

"Well, yeah, sure. Len is supposed to be guarding here now, you know. But I took the shift instead…"

"As always." Miku pointed out.

"As always." Rin nodded.

"Why?" Gumi asked again. SeeU proceeded to play around with Gumi's green locks, twirling and unwinding them in a weird fashion.

"Because cute, little girls like you visit occasionally, you know." Rin pouted. "And I have to try my luck, anyways!"

"You could always get Len to call you whenever there are little girls coming along, you know." Gumi commented, resisting the urge to slap her hand into her face (face-palm for you) at this girl's stupidity.

"Nah. I don't trust him."

"Len isn't famous for treating little girls _decently_, Gumi dear." SeeU sang, combing a hand in Gumi's hair.

"Do you want to go in, Gumi?" Rin invited, gesturing to a silver, fancy door behind her.

Gumi cocked her head at the door. Well, it _did _looked indulging… If she went in there, will there be little angels flying around and lunatic angels like Rin? "Hmm…"

"If you go in there, you _may not _be able to get out, hon." SeeU warned.

"You may be stuck in there in the clutch of Rin; or it could be another prison. Remember the day when the little girl was caught?" Miku said, a hint of rebuke in her tone.

"Hey, that's mean!" Rin cried and puffed out her cheeks. She settled in her sofa-chair. "Fine," She huffed.

"Maybe I _could _go in, just for a _little while…_" Gumi mused. Rin immediately gasped in happiness and extended a hand.

"Gumi! _Don't!_" Miku gasped, reaching out to pull Gumi back.

Gumi's hand towered above Rin's extended. _Miku and SeeU seem to be shouting… something… but what? _She noticed that Rin's eyes slowly turned red, and her hair slowly changing colour. _Huh, that's weird. _

SeeU sat, stunned. "Gumi!" She shrieked, her voice becoming a harsh cry as she sobbed.

Gumi watched as her surroundings turned black and fire torches that illuminated their surroundings appeared. _Why am I here again? I remember mama… nurse Meiko… and then… and then…_

"Welcome to my little prison, Gumi!" Rin cheered and threw Gumi into a cage. A tiny black figure in the cage was the last thing she saw and the awful sound of a metal lock clicking was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

**Ouch… seems like Rin isn't what she seems and Gumi is caught… Do **_**you **_**want Gumi to be saved?**


End file.
